The cherub
by ZoooeeexD
Summary: What happens when A cherub comes to forks and meets her true love. Takes place between eclipse and breaking dawn. PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANCE THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION! Rated t cause im paranoid.


Chapter one: The Angel

This was stupid. I had to go on a stupid mission to earth. What the fudge! Sorry my name is Tabitha and I'm an angel from heaven. Literally. The reason why I had to go on this stupid mission was because I was re-assigned as a Soul Searcher. I was supposed to find lost souls that lost thier way in life. Kinda like therapy. That wasn't the crappy part I had to go as a twelve year old girl, oh wait there is more. It was because it was earth! A puny planet. I hate it with all the passion of the sun because it was small and dirty. Was the human race trying to wipe thier race off the face of the universe!? It was so annoying I just want to go up to every human and smack some sense into them. I didn't need to pack anything because all the clothes I had fit a twenty year old. I had said bye to everyone already so I'll just be on my way. I teleported and landed smack dab in the middle of a beach. I was only 4'6 and had short black hair cut into a bob with bangs and purple highlights and a protection chain in my hair. I had a white baby doll shirt on with white capris and I was bare foot. I was dark skinned and had had hazel eyes. I still had not pulled my wings in because I wanted the first person I met to know my secret because I had no where to stay. At least I still had my knives. I was walking around like a lost puppy until I saw a huge guy coming towards me with a look of amazment on his face." Are you a hallucination? " he asked me when he finally reached me. I laghed a breathy whimsical lagh and his eyes looked dazed as if he was in a trance. I looked him in the eyes and said " Far from it my dear."

The young man took me back to a house he told me his name was Seth Clearwater and that he had a sister Leah. I told him my name was Tabitha and nothing else. I wanted to know more about him before I told him what I was. Once we arrived at the house I heard some loud yelling and immediately got scared. I stopped in my tracks and Seth turned around. " What's wrong?" he asked concerned. " What was that yelling about?" I asked scared stiff that I was about to go into a house with a guy I barely even knew. He saw my woried face and came over and put a hand on my shoulder accidently brushing my wing and tickling me. I giggled and he looked at me strangely. " You tickled me on my wing." I said. He looked at me mischeviously and then started tickling my wings. I must have been laghing loudly because everyone in the house came out. When I stopped laghing I turned around and saw everyone's faces most of thier eyes were bugging out of thier heads. " Well hello everyone! My name is tabitha and I'm here on a mission." I said. " Call Carlisle right now and tell him we are coming to him with some thing interesting." a man said to a woman with three giant scars on her face. Then he slowly walked towards me he reached behind his back and I immediatly drew my knife. My knife is not really a knife it's kinda like a machette but with designs on it. It cuts through everthing even steel. Everyone let out a gasp. I didnt blame them what kind of 12 year old carries a knife around. " Calm down Tabitha. Carlisle is a doctor and we just want to know what you are." Seth said. " Fine. This better not be a trick or I will kill you all." I threatened. " I see since you can fly maybe you should just follow our car since your wings abviously can't fit in the car." the man said. " By the way my name's Sam Uley."

When we got to the doctors house his whole family was outside and I immediately knew they were vampires. I landed and straightened my clothes. Everyone was staring at me and it was starting to get annoying. " So I see you are vampires. Well then that leaves only two other things you guys can be are werewolves or shape shifters." I said everyone continued to stare at me like I had second head. " Did you bring me here to stare at me or to question me." I said they continued to stare at me so I turned around and started to fly away. I got about three feet in the air when I felt a cold hand on my ankle." I turned around and saw a blond man holding it so I floated slowly back to the ground. " I see you snapped out of it. But what about everyone else they seem in a trance." I said looking around. But I had no reason to look because everyone snapped out of it already. " What are you?" a huge guy that looked like a bear asked. I laghed at how simple the answer was. " I'm a cherub, didn't you notice?"


End file.
